


Wrong

by Storm (Samaca)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Buffy is depressed, Gen, Season/Series 06, Wordcount: 100, attempted suicide by vampire, spike is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6756841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samaca/pseuds/Storm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 Word Drabble. Buffy came back wrong. Spike puts his foot in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong

“You came back wrong,” he sneered.

Her body wilted.  “I know,” she whispered.  “I know.”

“Huh’s that?”

“It’s obvious, isn’t it?  They did something wrong.  Something always goes wrong.  This time, it’s me.  I’m all… wrong.”

He shook his head, a churning mass of sorrow and guilt threatening to eviscerate him.  “Pet…”

A bitter laugh escaped her lips.  “You already said it.  You can’t take it back.  And it’s the truth, isn’t it?  I’m not supposed to be here, so I came back wrong.”  She shrugged.  “And now, you can fix it.  Make it right again.”  She nodded.  “Let’s fight.”

                                                               


End file.
